Melody
by TasteTheRainbow84
Summary: The team come across a strange finding through the rift and Gwen takes responsibility.
1. Chapter 1

There had been a rift alert at 3am in the morning and the Torchwood team were now investigating the location. By Tosh's estimates, something had come through. So they were armed and ready for whatever had come through.

"Maybe we should split up, might be wiser" Owen suggested. "And faster" Ianto agreed. Jack glanced at the two men and nodded in agreement. Ianto had only been on field duty for a few months but he was getting along nicely after Jack had given him proper training, it didn't stop him from worrying about the young Welshman though.

"Ok. Tosh and Gwen, you take that side and me, Ianto and Owen will take this side. Need any help, contact us on the comms" Jack ordered. Everyone clear on their jobs, they split up.

* * *

Gwen and Tosh had been looking for about ten minutes when they both heard a rustling nearby in one of the bushes. "I'll get it out" Gwen whispered, pulling out her gun and starting to edge towards the bush with Tosh close behind.

"Be careful Gwen, whatever came through could be dangerous. Maybe we should get the others" Tosh advised, glancing around her a little nervously before shaking it off and becoming professional again. She was Torchwood, she couldn't be afraid.

Gwen nodded and moved around the bush, pointing her gun at the spot. "Alright! Out you come! We're not going to hurt you" she spoke clearly and calmly until she noticed what exactly had come through the rift and she gasped in surprise and shock.

"Oh my god! Tosh!" Gwen exclaimed before crouching down and moving a branch from the bush out of the way and spoke in a more gentler and kinder tone. "Hello. It's alright, we promise we're not going to hurt you. Aren't you the adorable one? Come on now" she soothed.

"What is it? A small animal…oh!" Tosh asked before stopping in her own surprise. Gwen looked up and gave her a small smile before pulling the frightened child into her arms. "She looks about four and she's not human. We need to get her back to the Hub where it's warm and check her over, feed her…." Gwen told her colleague as she rocked the shivering child gently.

"What makes you say she isn't human Gwen?" Tosh asked intrigued. Gwen careful not to make any sudden movements though the little one had settled against her, did the tiniest of gestures. "Her eyes, they just changed from a brown to a blue. Now normal children can't do that last time I looked" she chuckled lightly.

Tosh brought her hand to her comms and frowned as the child whimpered. "Oh no, its ok sweetheart. I'm just getting help. We're not scary, well Uncle Owen might be…just calm down. Shh." Tosh said quietly, soothingly. It was amazing how one small child could bring out the maternal instincts in both women, now they just hoped that the men would be calmer and not scare the child half to death, she looked like she was going to shatter into a thousand pieces anyway.

"Jack? You need to get here right away. Just try and not be too noisy. What we found is a little scared of loud noises" Tosh told him, nodding at Gwen as she moved her hand away from her comms. "They're on their way".

* * *

The men stood there not quite sure how to react when they saw the little girl. "We'll just throw her back through it" Owen suggested, gaining a glare from both girls and oddly, Jack.

"We're not throwing her back through it! She's an orphan, I'm going to take her back to my flat and look after her. I found her so she's my responsibility" Gwen told them. A tone that said that she had already reached a decision and that she wasn't going back on it. She was going to take care of the little alien girl.

"Gwen, I know you've grown attached. She is very cute but she's not human. You don't know how to take care of her and her family could be waiting for her on the other side. We can't keep her and how would you explain her to Rhys?" Jack sighed, trying to reason with the Welshwoman.

"As well as the obvious point of we can't have a child roaming around the Hub. Its too dangerous" Ianto joined in who had been very quiet at that point.

"I know that and I take full responsibility of Melody. Yes, I've named her, can't keep her calling her little girl can we?" Gwen started, giving Jack a look as he raised both eyebrows before continuing. "Rhys will be fine with it. Plus he loves children and to the whole her having family, what if they're dead or if they abandoned her. I'm not taking that chance, discussion closed!" she finished, standing up with the small child and heading towards the SUV.

"Ok, you win. We'll take her back to the Hub, get Owen to check her over, feed her and then you can take her back to yours after you've spoken to Rhys" Jack allowed. "Sit at the back Gwen! Last thing we need is her going through the windscreen" Owen added. "Guess we're installing a car seat?" Ianto asked Jack with an amused expression. "We'll see! I still think it's a bad idea" Jack shot back at his young lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen crouched down in front of the little girl in front of him. Gwen had carried her and placed her on top of the gurney in the med bay and now she and Jack were watching Owen. Jack had refused to move since he wanted to know about Melody and Gwen hadn't moved due to her being all Queen of the Mother Hens but it seemed to settle the little girl so Owen had allowed her to stay.

"Have you spoken to Rhys?" Jack asked her with his arms folded as he watched Owen check the child's temperature. "Yep. He's fine with it like I said. He's popping around with a Happy Meal from McDonalds, Yan said he would meet him and bring him down to the main part of the Hub" Gwen replied.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he looked at Gwen sideways. "He's coming to the Hub? Couldn't we have just given her a sandwich?" Jack asked, taking a step back as Gwen glared at him. "We're not just giving her a sandwich Jack. She needs a proper meal" she told him sternly.

"And McDonalds is a proper meal?" Owen asked with a smirk as he checked Melody's breathing. "Ok enough! How is she?" Jack asked taking a step forward from the Wrath of Gwen and crouching down, taking the tiny hand into his and stroking her knuckles gently.

It was Gwen's turn to look completely taken aback by surprise. It was the last thing she expected from Jack but he was showing complete paternal instincts. "She's a healthy little four year old. Calmed down somewhat after the SUV incident but I think she knows that she's safe. Her eyes are the amazing thing though, her eyes change colour occasionally. Wonder if she has any other alien qualities" Owen diagnosed.

Jack shook his head and glanced at Owen. "We're not learning them now. Chances are she'll start to develop more skills when she gets older. We'll learn them in time and teach her not to use them in public, last thing we need is anyone seeing and wanting to use her as a potential lab rat. Ok, let's take you back to the main part of the hub shall we princess?" Jack replied, gently taking the little girl into his arms and resting her against his hip.

"Gwen, go and see if Rhys is here. She can have her dinner here and then you can take her back home and give her a bath then put her down for a good sleep. But I want her back here first thing in the morning so we can run a couple of tests to see what species she is and don't worry, we're not going to hurt her" Jack ordered, becoming boss once again.

"And you're not going to send her away either Jack. I'm going to have a discussion with Rhys tonight about her welfare. We're not going to cart her off to human strangers who have no idea how to look after her. I may not know either but I'm willing to learn quickly" Gwen argued, already turning and making her way to the information centre before Jack could reply.

* * *

When Jack and Owen arrived back in the main part of the hub, Rhys was already there with Ianto, a small happy meal in his hand and an little bottle of blackcurrant juice in the other. "I brought dinner!" he announced happily before becoming extremely broody at the sight of the little girl.

"Well is this Melody? Such a gorgeous little girl!" he cooed, taking her out of Jack's arms and into his. Jack looked a little put out at that but couldn't help a small smile as Melody wrapped her arms tightly around Rhys's neck. "Let's get you fed shall we? How about a chip?" Rhys smiled, handing the little girl a fry before frowning as she pulled away and shook her head. "No! Don't want!" she cried.

"Now what are we going to do? We need to get food in her stomach" Owen groaned. "I know this may be a long shot since she's so small but take the toy out of the happy meal. She can have it back when she eats all her dinner" Ianto suggested. "Ianto Jones, you'll make one hell of a babysitter" Jack grinned, crouching down and pulling the toy out of the box and into his pocket.

Melody's face immediately changed and she started to cry. "Come on now, none of that. You can have the toy when you've eaten something. Be a good girl" Rhys spoke calmly and nodded in satisfaction as the little girl started to eat her fries.

"Nice to know that alien children can like toys too" Owen sniped. Jack rolled his eyes and turned to look at him. "All children are the same Owen. They're all innocent and need protecting". "Does that mean we can keep her?" Tosh asked sweetly, opening the bag of chicken nuggets up and cutting them into little pieces. "Well Gwen will have my head on a platter if I say no and let's not find out if I can return from the dead with that sort of injury" Jack chuckled. "Thank you Jack, it means a lot" Gwen smiled, watching as Rhys helped the little girl eat her meal.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we waiting for? This little one needs to be put down for a nap" Rhys complained looking first at Gwen then at Jack as he ran a hand up and down Melody's back gently as he held her in his arms.

Melody had settled amazingly well in the first few hours with complete strangers but Jack had shrugged it off and said that Melody was possibly aware that they weren't going to hurt her and that with Gwen and Rhys taking over the 'parent' roles, she had felt safe and loved.

"We're waiting for Ianto" Jack replied, turning his head as he heard the sound of the cogwheel pulling back. "Why exactly?" Rhys asked as he rocked the little girl in his arms, trying to get her settled enough to go to sleep, if only for about half hour.

"Because what were you and Gwen planning on dressing her up in? I think Gwen's clothes are a little too big for Melody" Ianto replied, handing a bag to Gwen who peered into it and immediately grinned at Ianto in delight.

"Thank you Yan! I completely forgot about the essentials! You're an absolute pet!" Gwen told him happily, before pulling out the clothes to show Rhys.

"They're my niece's clothes from when she was a baby. Same size as this little one and I think they'll suit her. Though Rhi seems to think that me and Jack are adopting now, took me about half hour to convince her that she was completely wrong and it was you and Rhys who were planning on adopting a little girl" Ianto chuckled.

Jack chuckled a little nervously at that information from Ianto but was quickly saved by Toshiko making an entrance with a stuffed rabbit.

"What's that?" Owen asked with raised eyebrows. "It's a teddy Owen. What does it look like?" Gwen replied with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah I got that Gwen but what the hell is Tosh doing with it? Little old for stuffed toys aren't you Tosh?" Owen asked with a small smirk.

"Very funny Owen but I went out with Ianto when he went to see his sister and went to a shop to buy her this. Its for comfort and its soft and warm. Just so she can sleep with it" Tosh explained.

"Can I give it to her?" Jack asked, surprising everyone again and gaining a very confused look from Ianto. "Make up your mind. You looked at me in horror when I mentioned the adoption earlier" the Welshman pointed out, then added "unless it's the idea of raising a child with me". Jack winced at the hurt tone in his lover's voice.

Taking the rabbit off Toshiko, Jack reached out and placed a hand on Ianto's cheek gently. "Don't be silly. You know how I feel about you Ianto Jones and you'll make a brilliant father. Just took me off guard that's all. We'll discuss it later" he smiled before bringing his attention to Melody who was watching with her thumb in her mouth. Jack made a mental note to get Gwen and Rhys to try and get her out of the habit.

Jack moved closer to the little girl and held the rabbit out of her, making sure not to scare her with a sudden movement. "Who's this then?" he asked as he watched her look at the rabbit like it would suddenly jump up and attack her then looked to Rhys for help.

"Its alright sweetheart. It won't hurt you. I promise" Rhys reassured the little girl. Jack gave Rhys a grateful look as he handed the small stuffed toy to the little girl. "What are you going to call him?" Gwen asked as the little girl hugged the toy to death, making Jack grin in satisfaction.

Melody shook her head and pointed at Jack. "You name!" she ordered, but she looked extremely cute when she said it that all Jack could do was chuckle in amusement. "Do you usually get bossed about when it isn't Ianto?" Owen asked with a cheeky grin.

"Shut it Owen!" Jack responded as he looked thoughtfully at Melody. "You want me to name the teddy?" he asked with a little smile. Melody just nodded at him, making her look like a very adorable human nodding toy that people put in the back of car windows…. though they were designed to be dogs more than humans.

"How about…" Jack started, trailing off as he thought about an appropriate name for a stuffed rabbit, apart from Peter and Roger. "Need some help?" Ianto chuckled as he watched his lover try to go over a hundred names in his head. The look of concentration of Jack's face was beyond cute.

"No, I'm fine. Just need to think of the perfect ah ha! I have the perfect name for Mr Bunny! How about Raggles?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Raggles? What sort of a name is Raggles? A reject from The Fraggles?" Owen asked incredulously, causing Toshiko and Gwen to giggle. "Its kind of cute and Melody seems to be happy with the name. But then she's grown attached to Jack so everything he says is gold to her at the moment. Favourite Uncle Jack" Gwen replied.

"Great, now there's going to be a competition who can be the favourite uncle now" Owen complained. "Its always going to be Jack who wins" Ianto shot at him, grinning at his older lover.

"Right, lets get this one home. We'll see you everyone bright and early in the morning" Gwen interrupted, smiling as she went to take Melody off Rhys and he refused to pass her over. "I'll drive then?" Gwen asked sweetly as Rhys followed her to the exit carrying the little girl and rabbit. "If you would Gwen. I want to cuddle this one a little bit longer" he replied with a happy grin.

* * *

With Rhys setting up Melody's bed, Gwen was given the duty of bathing the little one. Not that she minded, she might as well get some practice in for when they started their own family. She just hoped that Toshiko could change records and make herself and Rhys legal guardians of Melody.

She was looking forward to taking care of the young alien child and it was obvious that Rhys was the same. It would be nice to actually spend some time with looking after a small child and being away from Torchwood but then since the origin of the child wasn't human then she figured that they wouldn't really be away from Torchwood for too long. Melody needed protection and Jack would make sure that she got it and that she would be raised properly. Rhys wouldn't like the constant being watched by Jack but it was just something that would have to happen, especially how Melody was getting used to the American and getting quite attached.

One arm around Melody's waist, Gwen continued to run the water for the bath. Checking the temperature and depth in the bath. "Right, lets get you in shall we? Make you all nice and clean" Gwen told her gently, getting her out of her clothes and into the warm water.

She couldn't help smiling as Melody played in the water, taking the bubbles in the palms of her hands and blowing them about the bathroom as Gwen washed her and started on her hair. "Be a good girl now, I can't wash your hair if you're wiggling about like a fish" Gwen laughed, as she poured water from a jug into the child's hair gently.

"What's a fish?" Melody asked, her face full of innocence as she looked up at Gwen. "It's a little animal that lives in the water. I'll show you one at the pet shop when we've seen Uncle Jack tomorrow morning, I promise" Gwen replied.

When she had finally finished washing Melody, Gwen grabbed hold of the towel that was nearest her and helped the little girl stand up in the bath. "Come on you! Let's get you out, in your jammies and into bed" she grinned, starting to dry her down.

"Ok mummy" came the unexpected reply, making Gwen freeze on the spot for a few seconds. She really wasn't expecting that, not so soon anyway and she had to admit her heart fluttered happily at being called mummy even if the little girl wasn't her real child.

Rhys was waiting for them as Gwen carried the little girl all dressed up in her My Little Pony pyjamas. Ianto was right, they fit like a charm and Melody had cooed over them happily when she had them on. They were girly pink and matched Melody's long blonde hair perfectly.

"Now she really is a princess! Maybe I should have built a castle for her eh?" Rhys chuckled, holding his arms out and positively beaming as the little girl proceeded to cover him with little butterfly kisses all over his face. "And did I mention that she's also a little angel?" he added.

Gwen watched them both with affection as Rhys picked the little girl up and started to tuck her up in bed. "She called me mummy earlier. I think she likes it here Rhys" Gwen told him, awaiting his reaction. "Did she now? Guess I'll have to wait until I'm daddy material. You've been looking after her a few hours longer though so I can be patient and wait" Rhys replied, a little disappointedly.

"I love you too Daddy! Do!" Melody murmured, half asleep and completely covered in the duvet. "See!" Gwen laughed as Rhys grinned and started to sing the little girl to sleep. She just hoped that nothing went wrong and the little girl would have to be sent back to wherever she came from, Rhys would be heartbroken.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Gwen had gotten Melody up early and dressed. She had chosen a flowery dress for the little girl to wear with pink sandals. Rhys had chuckled when he had seen the little girl and teased Gwen by saying that she was enjoying the whole dress up thing. Gwen had rolled her eyes at him but he could tell that she completely agreed with him. She did secretly love it.

Now Gwen was entering the information centre with Melody in her arms. "Morning Yan" she smiled then looked to Melody, "what do you say to Uncle Ianto?" she prodded gently. "Morning Uncle Yantoe" Melody beamed.

Ianto smiled but said nothing at the mispronouncing of his name and stroked Melody's hair gently before going behind the counter and bringing a bag of Haribos back with him. "I went food shopping last night for the kitchen and thought I'd buy her these. Not sure if she'll like them" Ianto smiled sweetly.

"Thank you" Melody grinned as she was given the bag of sweets before whimpering as Gwen took them off her. "Now don't be silly. You can have them later. It's too early for sweets. But you can only have them if you're good with Uncle Owen and Jack today" Gwen told her, kissing her forehead as the child pouted at her. "kay" Melody replied, sounding quite solemn.

"Where is Jack?" Gwen asked. "In his office, I'm just about to do the coffee round. He said that he'll start with Melody after that. He wants to settle her down first" Ianto replied, as he opened the door to go to the kitchen. "I'll meet you in the conference room" he added before disappearing. "Come on you, let's follow Uncle Ianto. You can have one sweet when we get into the conference room" she allowed, smiling as the little girl clapped her hands together in delight.

Jack was at his desk, just running through the last of his paperwork as he heard the door open, tilting his head to the side as he realised that it was Melody, he pushed his chair back so the little girl could climb up and onto his lap. He couldn't help a satisfied smile as Gwen looked at him baffled. He hadn't seemed too interested in the child before.

"Uncle Jack!" Melody bellowed, climbing into his lap and cuddling up to him. "Hello you. You been a good girl for Auntie Gwen?" he asked, kissing the side of her head gently. "Actually….mother. I'm her mother now Jack" Gwen corrected causing Jack to look at her sharply. She couldn't read his expression but she couldn't help a shiver go up her spine.

"Well I guess you will be able to be referred as that now. Toshiko has finished with making you and Rhys her legal guardians. Just didn't expect you to take the role so quickly. Right, let's get to the conference room. Do you want to sit with…mummy or me?" Jack asked her, bouncing her slightly on his knee.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him when he paused on the mummy then shook her head with a small smile. She was being silly. Of course Jack would have been a little thrown off by her announcement. It wasn't like she had known Melody for months, she had just naturally took responsibility and chosen to become her full time adopted mother and the little girl seemed comfortable with the changes in her life. Her new life in a new world. She knew that it would be extremely overwhelming for Melody and that was why Jack was being so gentle with her.

"You!….if mummy don't mind" Melody added, looking a little guilty at answering so quickly. "No sweetheart. It's absolutely fine. You can sit with Uncle Jack. I know he's more cuddly than me" Gwen smiled.

"What are you trying to say Gwen?" Jack teased as he got up with Melody in his arms. "Nothing" Gwen sing songed at him and opened the door for him.

Ianto came in with his normal tray of hot drinks and gave everyone their own drink, when he got to Jack and Melody, the small child happily munching on her Haribos, which Gwen had finally caved in and let her have a few before putting the rest away for later. He placed Jack's coffee on the table, then put a small child's mug down full of warm milk with chocolate sprinkles on top of it next to Jack's.

"There you go sweetie. Hope you like it" Ianto smiled at her before looking at Jack with a light blush on his cheeks. "I didn't know what else to give her. Blackcurrant juice just seemed a bit early".

"Warm milk is fine Ianto. Thank you" Jack replied with a warm smile before taking a look at the mug. "Where did you get that from?" he asked, eyeing the two handled child mug. "I bought it when I was shopping" Ianto replied with a little shrug before sitting down at the end of the table.

"What would we do without you Ianto Jones?" Jack commented, before clearing his throat and helping Melody with her mug. "Right, let's get down to business. I've discussed with Owen what tests we should run and he agrees that all is safe. I'm going to look into where she came from and if her family are still alive. Gwen, I know you don't like it but just imagine if you were a parent and you lost your child. You would want him or her back wouldn't you? If nothing comes of it then you are more than welcome to take permanent adoption of Melody if you wish but if something does come of it, then you must realise that we have to do the right thing. I'm going to contact The Doctor and ask him for his opinion. He may be able to tell us her origin and where her species came from. But I think we all agree that Melody's welfare comes first" Jack told them.

"The Doctor? You're contacting The Doctor? He'll take her off me Jack!" Gwen protested, panic starting to flow through her. "He wouldn't do that! He would just want to help! He's our best bet…unless you want me to bring Unit into this? And that's the last thing that I want" Jack pointed out then cuddled Melody when she whimpered at his loud voice. "Its alright, you're safe" Jack apologised and soothed.

"But I promise, he won't take Melody off you. He would only reach that decision if he didn't think that you were doing a good job and believe me Gwen, I know that you're going to be a brilliant mother to her. You're showing it now. Just let him try and help" Jack reasoned calmly. "Ok, but I'm putting all my trust into you Jack Harkness" Gwen finally agreed.

"Well then, let's start with the tests. Nothing scary and we'll get to learn something about this little one. You're gonna be a good girl for Uncle Owen aren't you?" Owen smiled, getting up and looking to the little girl who was just finishing off her milk and trying to see what Jack was drinking.

"Oh no! You're not drinking this young lady. You won't like it" Jack started to laugh as he pulled it up out of her reach. He was aware that the drink had cooled off enough so if she accidentally made him spill it, she wouldn't be burnt but he was going to make sure that wasn't going to happen.

"Melody! That's enough now!" Gwen scolded, watching as her daughter turned her head and looked at her with wide eyes. "You'll get burnt sweetheart" Gwen explained before looking to the others for help, Rhys was better with children, she was still learning. "It will hurt honey. Ow" Toshiko tried.

"She's fine" Jack cut in with a roll of his blue eyes as he placed his mug carefully on the table and stroked Melody's hair as he put hers on the table next to it. "Don't try and teach her too much in one day. Like all children, she'll have to learn the hard way" he sighed.

"Hard way? Like hurting herself and learning her lesson? Always thought that was a stupid way of teaching children about life" Owen smirked.

"Well I'm against that idea myself but it seems to work. But I'm sure Gwen, Rhys and the rest of us will keep a good eye and she'll learn. Anyway, let's get started" Jack told them, getting up and looking to Gwen. "Do you want her back or are you staying here?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I trust you with her. But if she starts to fuss, let me know and I'll come down and settle her" Gwen replied, giving him a look that said if he didn't, she would hurt him. She had to take the maternal role and be there when the child was upset or unsettled.

"Ok. Come on you, you're coming with Uncle Owen and me" Jack told Melody, as he followed Owen down to the medical bay with a worried Gwen left behind with Toshiko.


	5. Chapter 5

Owen was setting up the equipment he needed as Jack brought Melody down in his arms. The equipment actually looked quite alarming if Jack didn't know what they were or what they did. He knew for a fact if Gwen had came down, she would have thrown a fit and refused to let Owen to get anywhere near Melody at the first sight of all the stuff in the med bay.

"Owen, this looks slightly extreme" Jack commented, voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Yeah but everything is harmless I promise. I wouldn't put her through stress. Its not good for a small child" Owen replied as he switched on the monitor. "Just the usual tests, the only part where she'll kick up a fuss is using the syringe later on but if you hold onto her and soothe her, everything should be alright" Owen explained as he pulled out a blood pressure kit.

"Why…Why would you need to use a syringe?" Jack asked, stammering slightly as he eyed the medic suspiciously.

"To take a blood test. Bloody hell Jack, you need to calm down a little! I'm not Unit!" Owen snapped.

"I wasn't saying that you were! Just get on with it Owen! Faster we get through this, the quicker I can give her back to Gwen and she can either have a nap or have something to eat" Jack shot back at him.

"Like you don't like spending time with this little one" Owen smirked as he continued to take Melody's blood pressure, letting Jack rock her as the pressure started to make her whimper.

"Its ok, you're alright" Jack soothed. "Of course I don't, she's a very special little girl. Plus she definitely has the cute factor working for her. Actually Owen, I better contact The Doctor, the sooner the better" Jack added.

"So you want me to take her blood now? Fine, just distract her. You really think The Doctor is going to help Jack? You could be opening a huge can of worms and Gwen will be the one killing you slowly time and again if she loses her. Logic isn't going to work on Gwen now, she's too attached and starting to love that little girl like a mother would. The Doctor will just take her away and you know it!" Owen snapped, then regretted it as Melody looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, just talking about nothing sweetheart" he apologised as Jack moved her gently and let her hide her face in his shirt.

"Lucky she's too young to understand what you're saying Owen! Think before speaking!" Jack glared before bringing his attention to Melody and starting to sing softly to her, making Owen stare at him like he had gone nuts for a few seconds before realising he had better move and do his job before Melody started to get restless.

When he had gotten what he needed, he nodded at Jack to let him know that he could go and picked up the little girl so he could carry on. Luckily, she didn't seem to be afraid of him. He couldn't help a look of sympathy though when Melody started to whimper when she realised that Jack was leaving her. "Now, stop that! I'm not that scary and Uncle Jack won't be long" Owen scolded as Jack slipped away.

"Promise?" Melody asked softly.

"Depends what I'm promising. That I'm not scary or that Uncle Jack will be back shortly…or both? Either way, yes I promise. Now be a good girl and let me finish checking you over. The longer you wiggle and cause a fuss, the longer it's going to take" Owen told her, before hugging her gently. "You trust me don't you?".

"Always!" Melody replied with a big grin, her eyes changing from a green to a light blue, making Owen blink. If they were going to keep her, they needed to nip that in the bud as quickly as they could. He just hoped that Jack was doing the right thing in getting The Doctor involved, no matter how much Jack trusted him.

Jack was thinking the same thing himself. Did he really trust The Doctor to help out with such a delicate matter? He had left him alone when he had died the first time, on a strange planet. Stranded.

But this was a small child. An alien child. The Doctor couldn't turn his back on her. He would help her, he had to but what if Owen was right. What if The Doctor decided that the best thing that he could do was take her back to where she came from? Gwen would be crushed, completely heartbroken. It would be Jasmine and the fairies all over again, though this time, he wasn't sending a child to her death. He was just sending her home.

"Pull yourself together" he scolded himself and reached for the phone in his office, dialling The Doctor's number, which he knew from heart. After a few rings, the phone connected and a cheery "Hello!" came through the receiver at him.

"Hello Doctor! It's me Jack!" Jack grinned, not quite helping the flirtatious and happy reaction he had whenever he saw or spoke to The Doctor. He knew he made Ianto jealous every time he did so and he was trying so hard to let The Doctor go, he didn't need him and The Doctor certainly didn't need him in return. But if one day he did, then hopefully he knew that Jack would be willing and ready to help him.

"Jack! Haven't heard from you in a while. Everything alright in Cardiff? Of course it is! You're in charge of it! What can I do for you?" The Doctor asked, sounding positively cheery.

"Cardiff is excellent. Listen Doctor, I hate to interrupt you when you're visiting distant lands and helping people but I sorta need your help. I have a little girl here, she's alien in origin and I was just wondering if you could help in anyway?" Jack asked, getting straight to the point. There was no point in dancing around it.

"A child? Do you know what happened to her parents?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"They weren't with her when she came through the rift. They could be alive or dead. She could have gotten lost and got caught in the rift. They could have been trying to protect her, it's a bit of ifs and maybes. Why I contacted you, you're the best to deal with this" Jack told him honestly.

"I'm on my way. Actually, is there anything you can tell me about her? Maybe I can figure out her species whilst I'm in the TARDIS" The Doctor asked as he started to hit things on the TARDIS console.

"Well she's a smart child….really cute. Ok I'll stop sounding like a broody guy. Her eyes change colour. We haven't really had her that long to know what skills she has, we just figured that we'll learn as she gets a little older" Jack replied.

"You'll learn when she's older? Oh no Jack, she's got to go home. I'll be right there, just need to do a detour, I think I know what species she is. I'll see you in about half hour or so" The Doctor told him before hanging up on him.

"Why do you always hang up on me?" Jack grumbled and rubbed his temples. Gwen wasn't going to like this at all.

When The Doctor arrived, everyone was waiting for him. Gwen had Melody on her lap and she was playing with the girl's hair gently. She was still unaware that The Doctor was planning on taking Melody away and that was because Jack being Jack had decided it was best not to tell her.

"Hello everyone! Meet my new friend! Calia! She's told me all about little Melody. One special little girl! A princess on top of that, has her own star and everything. She's part of the Glitero tribe. Peaceful clan. Calia is now her guardian, since her parents have sadly passed away! But! She's too go back and be protected by all of her tribe!" The Doctor rambled happily, unaware of Gwen's look of shock and completely absorbed in explaining that he didn't see her put Melody gently down, making sure that Toshiko had a hold of the little girl before getting up and going for The Doctor angrily.

"You're not bloody taking her away from me!" she nearly screamed, making everyone in the room freeze in shock.


End file.
